


Just a little Malec domesticity

by Kaijawitch



Series: The Lightwoods, Wayland's Lewis'.. why not. [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijawitch/pseuds/Kaijawitch
Summary: Rereading city of heavenly fire and was inspired randomly for a bit of Malec .
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Lightwoods, Wayland's Lewis'.. why not. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733425
Kudos: 19





	Just a little Malec domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, I do not own the characters.

“So, Do I get to know what you are making?” Magnus only received a huff from his mate. Somehow Magnus could not stop looking at Alec, even in his sweater that was once black, but had faded to a dull gray with holes in the collar. He noticed that his mate had chosen well fitted jeans however, taking it as proof that his fashion sense was rubbing off on him. Not taking the huff as an answer Magnus wrapped his arms around his mate, putting his chin on Alec’s shoulder. “Raf was asking for apple pie.”  
Alec put down the wooden spoon he had been holding. “I did not make pie.” Magnus kissed along the tattoo on his neck. “I did not make a pie for three reasons.” His breath hitched as his mate bit his ear lobe. “One, because I do not have any pie ingredients.” He was fighting to keep his voice even as Magnus continued his distractions. “Two, because I do not actually know how to make a pie.” He closed his eyes, losing his thought process as he gripped the counter in front of him.  
“And three?” Magnus asked in a low voice, breathing against Alec’s neck.  
Alec picked up the spoon again. Regaining control of his senses. “Because I’m not your bitch.” Magnus faltered, taking in Alec’s smirk.  
“I have officially become a bad influence, I am supposed to be the sassy one.” He gave Alec a light smack on the ass, laughing as he walked back into the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on making more out of this one, but.. it just feels good the way it is.


End file.
